


Peach Pink, Velvet Red

by themarmalade



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Soobin is a mess, Vampire Choi Soobin, yeonjun is a big flirt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarmalade/pseuds/themarmalade
Summary: Soobin, vampire, hates the taste of blood and refuses to drink from humans. Until he meets Yeonjun, who smells so sweet, and looks so good, and won't stop showing up just when Soobin thinks he's got himself under control.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 48
Kudos: 483





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am here with more yeonbin! I feel like it should go without saying since it's a vampire au, but there will be a lot of mentions of blood

“I don’t want to,” Soobin pouts, looking at the shot glass of blood in front of him and crinkling his nose. 

“Ha!” Beomgyu is annoyed but never annoyed enough to not be amused. “After I went through all the trouble to put it in a glass for you because you won’t feed off a human, and I know you're sitting here hungry.” 

“It’s gross,” he mumbles. 

“Are you sure you’re a vampire?” Beomgyu laughs. 

Rolling his eyes, Soobin snarls his lip and points emphatically at the sharp fang there before resuming his pout of disgust.

They go through this every few months. Beomgyu is his cousin and best friend, and most recently, roommate, after they chose the same college two years ago. He'd never choose to not have Beomgyu around, but sometimes, like now, he wonders if it wouldn't be easier on his self esteem. 

Beomgyu tries a different approach, voice softening. "Are you sure you don't want to give it a try again? I mean, maybe it wouldn't be so bad..."

The look on Soobin's face has him sighing in defeat. “Just down it. The blood capsules are supposed to be delivered on Saturday.” 

He exhales loudly and grimaces as he raises the glass to his mouth. 

“You know thinking about it makes it worse,” Beomgyu laughs. "Just down it." 

Beomgyu’s right, but still. With a held breath, he tries his best to toss the liquid to the back of his throat so he doesn’t have to taste it. 

“Bggghhhh,” he moans and shivers in disgust. 

“Here, you big baby.” Beomgyu sets a glass of ginger ale in front of him to chase away the taste. 

“God, so gross. It’s like eggnog but worse.” 

The chair across the dining room table creaks when Beomgyu pulls it out. “Is not.” He pulls his knees up to his chest, perched on the little wooden chair. “I don’t know how you manage to survive on blood capsules, honestly.” 

“And the-”

“Yes and the powder in your smoothies, I know.” Beomgyu grins and looks tired. To his credit, he looks tired _for_ him, not _of_ him. "And you really feel okay? I mean, you're always tired..."

Soobin looks away. He knows Beomgyu worries about him, that they all do. “Yeah, I feel fine. Maybe vampires just don’t need blood as bad as they think they do.” 

“Ha! Nope. That’s just you. Maybe you’re the next stage of evolution or something.” 

  
  


Face slumped against his hand, Soobin sighs and shuts his eyes against the distant bass boom and lets the disco lights dance over his eyelids. Taehyun is in town and somehow that led to Soobin being talked into going to a club, the kind of club where vampires go to find humans who want to be found by vampires. 

It’d been two hours since they arrived, and 45 minutes since everyone else had slipped away with someone and left him sitting here on a velvet bench at the end of their table. Huffing another sigh of boredom, he downs the last of his drink and smooths his pants. 

_At least it’s nice to dress up every so often,_ he tells himself, sitting up again to stare at the lights swirling and swooping through the smoky air of the club. 

“Hi.” 

Someone slides into his lap, knees bracing around his hips. He’s pretty in a way Soobin hasn’t really seen before, pink hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, black mesh shirt and tattered black jeans. There’s a silver ring through his lip and glitter smudged in the corners of his eyes. He hovers around Soobin, smirking when Soobin does nothing but stare back, wide eyed and slack jawed. 

“I’m Yeonjun.” He holds up one hand between them to show the silver band around his wrist that marks him as someone safe to feed from, someone consenting.

A little frown eclipses the smile when Soobin continues to stare. “If you want? I mean, isn’t that why we’re here,” he chuckles. 

“That’s not why I’m here,” he says quickly. “I just- my friends wanted to-” The words escape him as hands trail down his chest. 

“But don’t you want to?” The words are spoken so close to his lips. “Don’t you think I smell good?” he teases. 

“You actually… really do.” Soobin melts when the stranger arches his throat in front of him. Inhaling him is like a gulp of hot chocolate, sugary down his spine. His mouth waters, his brain fades to saccharine fuzz. 

“You really do…” he sighs and drags his fingers up his neck, watching as his thumb disappears into Yeonjun's mouth. 

Shocked at his own hand moving without his permission, he jerks away. “But I don’t- um. I don’t feed from people.” 

_“What?”_

He knew shock would be the reaction but it doesn’t stop him from feeling embarrassed. A shrug. “I don’t like it,” he mumbles. 

“You don’t like it?” Yeonjun laughs, as anyone would. 

He nods. “Don’t like it.” 

“But you might like me.” Yeonjun says it with a smile, tilting Soobin’s pouting face up to look at him. The smile grows when Soobin’s eyes fall back to his throat. “When was the last time you tried it?” 

“Four years ago,” he mumbles, zoned out on the pulse beating in Yeonjun’s throat. Steady and strong, warm and so sweet, sweet like nothing he’s encountered before. All his friends talk about how delicious someone smells, but he always thought they were exaggerating. His mouth waters again and Yeonjun exclaiming _four years ago?!_ fades into the background. 

Distracted, he nods and skims the back of his hand down the side of Yeonjun’s neck. Somewhere in his scent-fogged brain, he's alarmed at how he's fixated. It's like his body is acting on it's own and he can't quite seem to regain control, lost in Yeonjun's soft skin and strong muscle and the dip behind his collarbone. 

“...hm?”

Yeonjun bites his lip and shakes his bangs out of his eyes, pleased that Soobin was too busy admiring him to hear his question. “I said, how are you not feral right now? Or like… dead.” 

“Blood capsules,” he murmurs. “Freeze dried blood in my smoothies. Very rare steaks. I dunno.” 

“I’d taste so much better than that.” He traces a finger over Soobin’s top lip, pushing against it to reveal a sharp fang. “If you wanted to try…” He drags the pad of his finger over the sharp tip, not enough to break skin but almost. 

Trying and failing to keep his chest from heaving, Soobin squeezes his eyes shut and pulls his head away. 

“I’ve never had to convince a vampire to bite me before.” Yeonjun laughs and Soobin tries not to look ashamed of himself. “It’s okay if you don’t want to.” 

Yeonjun lifts from his lap and it’s so odd; he should be relieved but instead he’s aching to drag him back down. It doesn’t make sense, he doesn’t like feeding from humans, he _doesn’t._ He doesn’t want to, so then… _why does he want to?_

Yeonjun stands between his legs and smiles down at him for a moment, thoughtful, disappointed perhaps but good-natured. “Have a good night, yeah?” 

He gives Soobin’s cheeks a squeeze and disappears into the loud darkness of the club. 

  
  


Of course all the copies of the book he needs for history class are already checked out. With a frown, Soobin fiddles absently with the crumbling corner of some biography and tries to remember if he needs it for next week’s class or not. 

A yawn overtakes him. Despite today being the first day of classes, he stayed up way too late last night playing games and drinking before Taehyun went back home on the first train. His body feels like microwaved leftovers. "Just one more class," he mutters to himself, blinking hard.

He freezes, muscles clenched, eyes blown wide. He knows that smell.

He ducks and scans through the bookshelves for a glimpse of pink hair but doesn’t find it. Hunched over still, he walks along the long stretch of library aisle and peers through the gaps.

Nothing. Frustrated, he whips around to check behind him and slams directly into who he was looking for. 

Irritation is followed by a smile when Yeonjun looks up to see who body slammed the books out of his hands. “It’s you,” he grins. 

Befuddled by being a “you” in Yeonjun’s world, he just nods in reply. “Yeonjun,” he finally confirms. 

“Yeah, that’s me.” Yeonjun’s eyes travel all over him, taking stock of all his features here in the bright fluorescent light of day. He wonders what he looks like to Yeonjun, no longer a dark and mysterious vampire in a night club. Just a sleep deprived student in jeans and a t-shirt. 

“You never told me your name, you know.” 

“Soobin.” He stares a moment longer before he snaps himself out of it. “Sorry, I’m not usually this-”

 _This shy,_ he was going to say. Embarrassing, considering the reasons why.

“This what?” Yeonjun asks, laughter in his eyes. 

“This- you know. Weird.” Hadn’t really meant to say that, either. 

Yeonjun bends down to pick up the books he dropped. “Do you not usually hang out with humans or something? Am I making you weird?”

“No I-! Well-” Well yes, yes he was, but not because he’s human. Although, in a way because he’s a human, who smells so good, who is so pretty and biteable though Soobin as a rule does not want to bite. 

He stands there perplexed before he realizes he’s frozen up again. “No, I have lots of friends. Human ones,” he clarifies. Another embarrassing thing to say, somehow.

“Is it because you think I’m pretty?” Yeonjun teases with a smile like he already knows the answer is yes. 

Soobin scoffs, annoyed at someone making him feel so off-kilter. He’s usually good at this, teasing and befriending. At being kind, and aloof. At making others feel flustered without much effort. At the basic act of speaking, but just now he can’t seem to get any words out. 

Yeonjun watches him a second longer and Soobin can’t tell if he’s amused or annoyed. “Anyway, I should go,” he says, waving a book. 

“Okay-” He wants to say anything else, anything at all, but he’s choked up by the desire for Yeonjun not to go and how pretty he looks from behind, messy pink ponytail and the way his delicate yellow sweater stretches over broad shoulders. 

The more he thinks about it over the next few days, the more mad he gets. This isn’t like him; people don’t make him nervous like that. He can be a little quiet, a little bashful, sure. With new people, he may be at a loss for what to say for a while but he’s never been like _this,_ whatever this is.

He scowls every time he thinks of Yeonjun, he scowls every time he realizes how much he thinks of Yeonjun. A few times, he considers telling Beomgyu about it, but he knows how that will go. All Beomgyu will hear is "I want to feed from someone" and he'll never let it go. He tells himself that's not even what this feeling is; he doesn't want to feed from anyone, Yeonjun just smells nice. And looks nice. And has a really enticing neck. 

Being reasonable, he allows himself that. He is after all living in a vampire body, it's natural that it'd react to someone every so often. But it doesn't change the fact that he wants to gag at the thought of someone's blood filling his mouth, all warm and thick and... bloody. It makes him grimace just thinking about it, and that's all the sign that he needs. He knows who he is. If he sees Yeonjun again, he'll just... be normal. He'll have a hold of himself. He'll put this behind him. 

It was a tiring third day of the semester, sitting through boring first classes where the teacher drones on about the syllabus and grading scales. Yawning, he walks into the cafe on campus and gets into the long line. 

The big cafe is crowded, everyone getting a lunch break all at once it seems. He scans around, wondering if there’s even an empty table or if he’s gonna have to sit in the grass with his smoothie.

His eye catches on bright pink. Sitting crosslegged at a table in the corner, frowning down at one of several notebooks: Yeonjun. 

_I should pretend I didn’t see him, not like we’re friends or anything._ But then he catches a hint of his scent, and then he craves the way a smile looks on Yeonjun’s face, and already he feels all blurred and buzzing. 

He’s irritated again. _I don’t have to be like this, he's just some guy._

Before he can overthink himself into a befuddled state of silence again, he turns from the line and walks over. Yeonjun jumps when he slides into the seat across from him.

He grins and doesn’t miss the way Yeonjun’s gaze catches on his fangs. “Whatcha doin?” 

Yeonjun gives him a look and sweeps his hand over the cluttered table. “Studying, obviously.” 

“In the first week of class?” 

The irritation melts into a pout. “I know! Both my teachers today assigned like 5 hours of homework, it isn’t right! And I have biology at 2:00 and then work tonight-” 

He buries his head in his hand to compose himself. 

“Oh? Wednesday and Friday biology at 2:00?” 

Yeonjun nods, distracted by his worries. 

“Biology with me?” Soobin says, puppy eyes and an exaggerated gasp, leaning forward on the table. He’s relieved, some muscle memory of how to be around people coming back. Stupid pretty Yeonjun won’t get the better of him. 

But it finally clicks in Yeonjun’s eyes and he leans forward on the table too, smug when it makes Soobin’s breath catch on an inhale. “Oh yeah? Wanna be my lab partner?” 

“Sure.” He blinks and feigns innocence of any attempts of Yeonjun to fluster him. “You look different than when I met you,” he says after a moment. 

Affronted, Yeonjun pushes up his glasses and looks down at his blue jeans and holey vintage sweatshirt and back up. “Yeah? So do you,” he jabs his chin toward Soobin’s workout clothes. “What, are you on the basketball team or something,” he mutters and fidgets with his pen.

“God no,” Soobin laughs. “Just wanna be comfy,” he trails off, suddenly shy at how Yeonjun may look different but he still looks… good. Like he got dressed on purpose, whereas he knows he himself looks like he fished out whatever track pants and t-shirt was on top of the laundry basket. Because he had. 

“Yeah well, me too!” Yeonjun looks irritated but laughs anyway. “Not gonna dress for class the same way I’d dress to go to a club where vampires go to suck your blood,” he said pointedly, satisfied when it makes Soobin pout at the table. 

“Not like I asked you to throw yourself in my lap…” he mumbles, and feels a bit bad. He didn’t mean to get sulky, but it’s a sore point, his perceived lack of vampirism. 

Yeonjun’s eyes flick up at him. “And I didn’t ask you to interrupt my studying, yet here you are.” 

There’s a grin on his face that makes Soobin want to shove him. Or kiss him. 

With all the willpower he has, he doesn’t allow Yeonjun the satisfaction of a reaction. Instead, he blinks and smiles back until Yeonjun’s gaze flickers to his dimples and the softer distraction breaks him. 

He snorts and looks away, busying himself with sipping at his coffee. “What,” he grumbles when Soobin laughs. 

He shrugs in innocence and stands. “See you in biology.” 

Arms full of his coat, backpack, phone and peach smoothie, Soobin walks into class just before the professor does, trying to hold open the door for her and failing with an awkward hello and sorry. He catches sight of Yeonjun’s pink hair a few rows up. There’s an empty seat to Yeonjun’s right, but he's already talking to someone to his left. Soobin goes shy again, and he hates himself for it a little. Panicking when people start to look up at him, he sinks into the last desk in the back. 

He tries not to stare at Yeonjun, he tries not to look at anyone at all. There’s always someone a little too interested in a vampire in class, or another vampire that thinks they’ll have something in common. 

Sure enough, the chair next to him is pulled out and someone slides in with a smile at him that lingers too long. He smiles back and wishes he wasn’t the type to automatically smile back at anyone. 

Resolute, he stares at the whiteboard. But that gets boring, teacher still setting up as the room fills with conversation and the sound of notebooks, and it’s not his fault that Yeonjun happens to be in front of the window that he wants to stare out of.

Out of the corner of his eye, the head of pink hair turns and glances around the room for a second, quick like he’s trying to be nonchalant.

A thrill shoots through him. _Was he looking for me?_ He keeps his gaze trained on the sway of trees and tries not to smile. 


	2. Chapter 2

He gets to biology class early, planting himself near the window in one of the middle rows. He fiddles with his hair, trying to make it lay right in the front. If anyone has noticed that he’s been dressing nice for the last three weeks, they haven’t said anything. Even to himself, he insists it’s not like he’s dressing up, just not wearing clothes that could pass as pajamas. 

A bag slaps to the desk beside him. 

“Hello, lab partner.” Yeonjun smiles and sips his iced coffee. 

It has become almost a routine, or at least a three week streak of Yeonjun plopping down beside him like he assumed Soobin wanted him there. Truthfully, he does better when it’s like this, being rather aggressively befriended. He needs the reassurance, maybe. 

Not that he’d ever admit it. “Hey.” He snorts a laugh. “Are you awake? Are you here?” He waves his hand in front of Yeonjun’s puffy face. 

“Shut up,” he grumbles, eyes closing. “So sleepy… I think I slept like an hour and a half last night.”

With a long sigh, he slumps against Soobin, face squishing into his arm. Soobin laughs and tries not to go shy. Confounding, that Yeonjun looks so good on one hour of sleep. 

“Wake me up when the teacher gets here,” he mumbles, scooting a bit to rest his head on Soobin’s shoulder. 

Soobin thought he was kidding, but after a moment, Yeonjun’s lips part and his head jerks backwards. He settles back in but sleep takes him again immediately, head bobbing forward and backward. Soobin squeezes his eyes shut in silent laughter.

A whine from Yeonjun when he jerks awake again. He sits up, pouting with eyes barely open by a third and Soobin has to look away, sure the fondness is radiating from his face. Blinking, Yeonjun considers a moment. He shoves their table forward to make room and scoots until he can lay with his head on Soobin’s leg, his hips in limbo between his chair and the next. 

“That can’t possibly be comfortable.” Soobin laughs to cover the flutter in his chest. 

“Mnn,” Yeonjun grunts in return, eyes closed already. 

Nervous, he busies himself with his phone. After a few minutes, he allows himself a peek. Yeonjun is fully asleep on his leg, mouth hanging open a little. 

Soobin bites back a smile and dares to keep looking. Carefully, slowly, he opens the camera on his phone and lifts it high enough to fit Yeonjun’s sleeping face in the frame. 

He cackles silently when he looks at the picture, closing his phone in favor of looking at the real thing again. He considers sticking his finger in Yeonjun’s mouth, he considers petting his hair. He does neither, letting Yeonjun sleep the 7 minutes they have until class starts. 

Two days later it's Soobin's turn to show up on three hours of sleep, much to Yeonjun's amusement. At least today's lab isn't actually a lab, more of a partnered field trip. He wasn't sure how much more energy he had for faking wide eyed attention every time the professor looked over. 

“So what the hell are we doing?” Yeonjun plops to the grass and flips through their 18 page worksheet. 

The sun is so warm, finally so warm now that it’s April. Soobin ignores him and falls back in the grass, eyes closed in bliss. “Gotta find flowers. Like 5 flowers or something? Dissect them. Label the parts.” 

“Well I know that much,” Yeonjun mutters. “Where is page one, fuck.” 

He looks up at Soobin and huffs. For a second he considers scolding him for not working. He shrugs a shoulder. “Good idea,” he decides. 

Shuffling around beside him, Yeonjun rests his head on Soobin’s stomach, legs splayed out in the clover. 

“Hey.” 

Soobin peeks down at him through sleepy lids. “Mm?” 

“Don’t fall asleep,” Yeonjun laughs, reaching down to pinch his thigh. 

He jerks with a strangled yelp. “I’m not!” Which was sort of true. He may have been edging toward sleep, until Yeonjun laid on him and prompted daydreams of what it’d be like to touch him, to pull him up close and breathe him in, that gorgeous sweet scent too faint here in the spring wind.

The question is on the tip of his tongue, _why do you smell so good?_ But it’s not like he can just ask that. He thinks about asking him what perfume he wears, but then what if he doesn’t? He can see the smug grin on Yeonjun’s face at him accidentally admitting how good he smells. 

But god, he smells so good. _It’s got to be perfume? No one’s ever smelled so good._

He props himself up on his elbows, blinking against the bright sun. Yeonjun’s mouth is slack, breathing slow. He grins. “Don’t fall asleep,” he says loudly, poking at his ribs. 

Yeonjun curls away from his fingers and yells, grumpy and giggling all at once. He sits up and stretches his arms overhead, exposing a strip of his stomach to a pale wash of sunlight. Soobin looks away and stares into the trees, determined to pretend he did not look and does not see Yeonjun’s smirk at him. 

“Mm.” Yeonjun tips his face to the sun. “We should’ve brought food and had a picnic. This is picnic weather.” 

“We’re here doing a school assignment,” he laughs. 

“So? We can do both!” 

“We can just go eat where we’re done,” Soobin says. The tilt of Yeonjun’s head makes him realize he just asked him out, and he scrambles to hide his surprise at himself. “There’s that pizza place on the other end of the park,” he motions past the trees, rubbing at his nose and forcing his expression into something casual. 

“Yeah,” Yeonjun hums. “Pizza sounds good.” Doing nothing to suppress the smile of satisfaction, he finally drags his gaze from Soobin’s face. “Let’s find these flowers,” he slaps Soobin’s thigh and reaches for the folder of worksheets again. 

Two hours later, they're finally carrying their slices of pizza from the counter to a table by the window. Yeonjun is still wearing the daisy and clover crown Soobin had made. Just needing something to do with his hands to keep awake as they examined flowers and leaves and filled out diagrams. He didn't remember thinking about how pretty it'd look in Yeonjun's pastel hair, but when it was finished, he found himself handing it to him like he'd meant to all along. 

It was extremely satisfying, the split second of shock in Yeonjun's face before he recovered, making some joke about flowers for a flower. 

"Ah!" Yeonjun catches it just before it slipped off his head into the pizza. He holds up his fingers as he remembers something, and holds up three hair pins in triumph after digging in his bag for a moment. 

"You could just take it off," Soobin laughs around a bite of pizza, watching him struggle to pin it in place. 

He ignores him. "Help me," he pouts, handing him the pins and leaning over the table. 

A dumb little flutter in his chest. He takes them and busies himself with pinning the delicate stems to Yeonjun's hair, avoiding his big eyes smiling up at him, willing himself not to inhale the hint of Yeonjun's scent. 

"Done." He sits back down and shoves more pizza in his mouth. 

A quick glance up shows him Yeonjun is still smiling at him, that unnerving smile like he knows something. "What's your favorite flower?" 

"Me?" Soobin pauses to think. 

"And don't say roses. Or sunflowers." 

"What if they really are my favorite!" he argues. "I like sunflowers." 

"You would." Yeonjun grins and sips his coke. 

He barks a laugh, offended and not sure why. "What does that mean! They're pretty. And tall and bright. And not trying to be fancy or anything, they're cool enough already." 

"Just like you?" Yeonjun teases with an exaggerated look. 

He shrugs and looks away, trying not to smile with an eyebrow raised. "If you say so," he retorts, flipping his imaginary long hair. 

Yeonjun giggles but doesn't argue. Just hums and watches when Soobin goes shy under his gaze and busies himself with a big bite of pizza. 

Two weeks pass, two weeks of Soobin looking forward to biology class with singular excitement and denying it to his core. _Yeonjun’s just hot,_ he tells himself, ignoring the peculiar fact that his mouth waters every time he’s close. 

_I’ve just never had anyone flirt with me like this,_ he says to cover the constant curiosity he feels about Yeonjun, who he is, what he likes, how does he spend his time? What song makes him smile? What movie makes him cry? 

He finds himself asking as much as he can in the little snippets he gets before and after class, and clamming up when Yeonjun’s smile gets a little too knowing after the fourth or fifth question. 

And the swell in his chest when Yeonjun’s smile pops into his head… that he doesn’t know what to do with at all. 

Soobin rolls over on his bed and sighs, staring toward the sound of Beomgyu on the phone in the kitchen. He’s itching to mention him to Beomgyu, but he knows if he does, the question that follows will be, _is he human?_ Which will bring up the whole blood drinking issue that both makes Soobin feel bad about himself and, with Yeonjun in particular, confused as hell. 

He wishes he could ask Beomgyu what this feeling is, any other vampire he trusts but… that’s only Beomgyu. And Taehyun, but he’s far away, and his mom, but he’s not asking his mom about this. They wouldn’t be able to help him anyway; his not wanting to feed from people is an anomaly, so what could anyone say to the anomaly of him sort of, kind of, _maybe_ wanting to with this particular person. 

For the thousandth time, he tries to envision it. Easy to imagine kissing him, touching him everywhere he can hardly bring himself to look at for longer than a second, mouth on Yeonjun’s pretty skin, that scent that has him dizzy, hungry even. Staring at the ceiling but all he sees is the bow of Yeonjun's collarbone shrugged up shy from too many kisses, lip bitten between his teeth as always. That pretty, low groan in his throat that Soobin's only ever heard on the tail end of a sleepy stretch after class. 

What would it look like for self assured Yeonjun to get a little overwhelmed? To grind up against him because he wants it so bad? To sigh and slump into Soobin's mouth on his neck? The image has a swell of heat curling in his gut. 

But then he gets to the next logical step in the daydream and it all falls to pieces. A mouth full of blood? Swallowing it? And then another mouthful? And another? He can’t imagine wanting it. 

It frustrates him to no end. He wants it and he does not want it. He feels like a vampire for once, and as expected, isn’t, in the end. With a bitter grimace, he walks out of the room, determined to talk to Beomgyu about anything else but this. 

  
  
  


Cheek smushed into one hand, Soobin spins a coin around the table. It clinks as it hits one of the half-finished drinks and falls flat. The music throbs around him, melody muddled by the bass. _Why did I agree to come here again when I knew it’d end up like this, again._

He sighs and sits up, staring down the corridor of private rooms, little alcoves where vampires could take whichever human they found at the bar or hanging around the dance floor. Despite never planning to use them himself, he always liked the little rooms. Thought they looked cozy, like the train rooms on the Hogwarts Express. 

He rolls his eyes, recalling Beomgyu’s smug look when some human had approached him while they waited for their drinks by the bar. They did the obligatory flirting, but the whole thing was just so grossly obvious. And Taehyun, playing up the dark and intense vampire angle to the guy who was clearly into that, before they too disappeared into one of the little rooms. 

_Don’t be mean_ , he chides himself. _Why am I so cranky today? I don’t care what they do, they’re just doing what everyone does._

Everyone except himself, but that’s never really bothered him before. He frowns and flicks the coin off the edge of the table. _Just in a bad mood today,_ he tells himself. 

His thoughts inevitably drift to Yeonjun, to the first time he met him here at this same table. He’s annoyed at himself, but it’s like he craves the little swell of butterflies every time he thinks of Yeonjun. 

_It’s not that he likes me in particular, it’s that he likes that he can fluster me. Understandable._ He can see how it’d be fun, satisfying to his ego. Soobin figures he would probably do it too, if he had the ability to flirt like that. And dress like that. And smile like that. 

As if summoned from his brain, Yeonjun throws himself to the velvet bench beside him and throws his legs across Soobin’s lap, grinning when it makes him jump. He stares at him for a minute, smiling like he knows he could break him if he smiles long enough. 

He raises his eyebrows, a look like he’s waiting for Soobin to explain himself. Finally he laughs and motions at the club around them. “Why are you here again?” 

“Friends made me come again,” he shrugs, distracted by all the skin exposed when Yeonjun sits up. He’s wearing some black band t-shirt faded gray and full of holes, the sleeves cut out, way out, dipping low enough on the sides to see the wave of muscle over his ribs. There are tiny silver chains wrapping around his torso beneath it, which Soobin realizes must be attached to the silver chain around his neck. 

Struck hard with lust, he fumbles for anything to talk about, anything to distract him from the heat twinging up from his thighs. He downs the rest of his cocktail and glances around. 

“Oh? Did you cut your hair?” He reaches for the pink ends that no longer lay over his shoulder. 

“Just a little,” Yeonjun says, turning to show him the back. 

Fang marks on his neck. Soobin traces a finger over them before he can stop himself. 

Yeonjun claps a hand over them but recovers fast. “Jealous?” He peers up into his face to be annoying. 

“No,” he scoffs, and it sounds like a lie even to him. 

Yeonjun grins and says nothing. The silence is louder than any words he might say. “Where are your friends?” 

He waves a hand toward the little rooms lining the back of the club. “They’re… you know. Busy.” 

“Busy being vampires?” 

Some kind of frustration snaps in him. “Yeah, because I’m not, right?” He shoves Yeonjun’s leg hooked over his knee and stalks away. 

“Hey- Soobin I didn’t- hey wait-” 

He stops short, and turns back into Yeonjun stumbling to a halt to not to slam into him. He snarls. “Fangs, yeah?” 

Surprised, Yeonjun’s wide eyes fall to his exposed teeth and he nods. 

He leans in closer. “I could find you in the dark easy as day. If we weren’t in the city, I could hear you from a mile away. I could run that mile to you in like, a minute,” he ticks each one off on his finger. “I could- I could… I could pick up that guy and throw him into the DJ over there, if- I dunno, if for some reason. Point is: vampire. Me, all the time, vampire!"

He throws his arms out in exasperation. "Fuck all of you, I don’t wanna drink the blood of every human I see and it’s ‘are you sure you’re a vampire, Soobin? Are you sure??’ Fuck,” he mutters, running out of steam when a little smile tugs at Yeonjun’s lips. 

“What,” he demands, coming out more sulky than angry now. 

Yeonjun shakes his head and tries to look serious. “Nothing. No, just- you’d throw that guy but not me?” He grins and looks entirely too satisfied for such a small detail. “You’re running a mile to me in the dark but you’re throwing that guy?” 

He knows he’s just teasing him. It’s just fun for him, while for Soobin himself it’s… it’s not that. The realization finally sinks in. The endless thoughts of Yeonjun all week like a little campfire in his chest, it’s more than just fun for him. It’s a sinking feeling, like he has lost, somehow. 

For a minute, all he can do is stare back, jaw clenched, willing himself to deny the instinct to smile whenever Yeonjun does. “Seriously. That’s what you got out of that?” 

Yeonjun’s tongue pokes out to play with his lip ring. “You’re a big scary vampire, I get it.” 

“No! I’m not scary, I’m not- not-” he motions at the crowd of people on the other side of the room, not sure what he means by it. “I’m just a vampire. Like what’s the big deal, I’m just a vampire. I’m Soobin and I’m a vampire, big fucking deal. Just don’t wanna drink from everyone...” 

He sounded dangerously close to whining at the end, there. Dangerously close to correcting himself to the truth: _don't wanna drink from anyone, until you showed up._ He shuts himself up and stares at the bar to stop from watching Yeonjun’s tongue. 

_I should just go home,_ he thinks to himself. Sick of being here where he’s not the vampire his friends expect, that this club expects, that Yeonjun expects. 

“Do you maybe just wanna kiss me instead?” 

He whips back to Yeonjun, expecting that same teasing smile and smug look at the surprise on his face.

But it’s not there. He's studying Soobin with a small smile Soobin can only read as hopeful, and shrugs. 

“Do I wanna…?” The words die on his lips as his brain tries to restart. “Do I wanna-? Yeah,” he says dumbly, still frowning. “Yeah,” he repeats and giggles at the floor between them. 

“Yeah?” Yeonjun steps into him and hooks his fingers through his belt loops, leans in closer, close enough for their noses to brush together. 

He doesn’t tease him any more. Lips so soft against his, Soobin’s glad the music is loud enough to cover the little hum that escaped his throat. 

One finger locked tight through his belt loop still, Yeonjun’s other hand travels slow up his stomach, his chest, fanning up over his cheek before resting tangled up behind his ear. 

A heartbeat before they were kissing, Soobin had the presence of mind to worry that it’d been a while since he’d kissed anyone, but now that he’s here there’s not a thought in his head. Nothing but chasing after the soft press of Yeonjun’s mouth, again, and then another, and just once more, and another after that, harder, a little more desperate. 

He doesn’t remember thinking he was going to slip a hand through the side of Yeonjun’s torn up shirt but here he is sighing at the warm skin beneath his hand, smooth curve of his ribs up under his shoulders and back down, pulling him in tight, fingers catching on the little silver chains.

A huff of breath against his lips when Yeonjun’s back thumps against the wall, a laugh when Soobin is already kissing him again. Smug finally, but Soobin doesn’t care just now. 

He traces his fingers up Yeonjun’s neck, pulling away to kiss the side of his jaw and nuzzle against his throat. It takes all of his effort to exhale without moaning. 

“You smell so good,” he whispers below his chin, silent so Yeonjun can’t hear. He presses soft, careful kisses from Yeonjun’s collarbone to his ear, eyes nearly rolling back in his head at how sweet, how warm, how… _how what?_

He can’t figure out what this feeling is. Like he wants to devour him but he knows he doesn’t want a mouthful of blood. He pulls away to look at Yeonjun, like maybe some answers would be there when he looks back. 

It doesn’t work. Yeonjun’s eyes are heavy with bliss, giving him a half smile and cupping the sides of his waist. There’s no answers to find, only the deeper urge to kiss him again. 

So easy to lose himself in the pleasure, in the buzz that crawls up his neck at every kiss, deeper, wetter than the last. The music booms around them, somehow insulating every sensation. He feels nothing but the dig of Yeonjun's fingers, the rhythm of his mouth, the elusive slip of his tongue that makes him kiss harder to chase after it. Soobin’s fang catches on the inside of his lip and a soft yelp escapes Yeonjun’s throat. 

“Sorry! Sorry, I- I don’t… right now I… not wearing my caps…” he trails off, watching the blood smear across Yeonjun’s tongue when he pokes his tongue at the cut.

He exhales through a shiver, thud of his heart loud behind his ears. His muscles clench as he fights an unnameable urge, senses and thought overridden, focus zeroed in on the little trickle of blood. “Left them at home, I…” 

“I don’t…” 

He crushes his mouth back to Yeonjun’s, pressing him into the wall. He can taste the tang of blood and... he doesn’t hate it? 

He _really_ doesn’t hate it. His tongue darts out to lick at Yeonjun’s bleeding lip and he whimpers. Nearly dizzy, he pauses, forehead falling to Yeonjun’s. It’s only a second before their mouths meet again. Before he can stop himself, he’s licking again at the tiny cut, a whine when Yeonjun’s tongue meets his. 

He knows he’s shaking. Embarrassing, a vampire trembling at the tiniest bit of blood, but it’s been years since he’s had fresh blood in his mouth, his body can’t help but react. 

But, it’s been since _never_ that he’s had blood on his tongue and liked it. Reeling like he’s drunk, he feels like a box of matches set fire, every inch of his skin hyper-alive. 

_Is this what it’s supposed to feel like?_

He cups Yeonjun’s face in his hands and kisses him harder, giving into the urge to suck his bottom lip into his mouth. 

He groans, melting into the sensation, but when he sucks harder, his fang pokes through Yeonjun’s lip again. “Sorry, I’m sorry,” he whispers, even as he licks at the fresh puncture, fingers coming up to trace over where their lips meet. 

“You don’t have to be sorry,” Yeonjun smiles. 

All he can do is blink back, all he can do is fall into him again for another taste. It’s the scariest thing in the world. Yeonjun tastes good. He’s the only one who tastes good. After tonight, he’s going to crave the taste of blood, but it’ll be Yeonjun he’s craving. And what then? What if it never stops? 

Soobin grasps him by the shoulders and pins him to the wall as if holding back an attack. Bewildered at his sudden look of fear, Yeonjun licks at his lip and reaches for his waist. 

“Fuck.” He steps backward. Breath fast and shaky, his subconscious tells him to turn and run. Instinct, however, has him pressing into Yeonjun again. 

It makes relief bloom warm across Yeonjun's face. Mixing with overwhelming want, it does something achy in his chest. He cups Yeonjun’s face in his hands and kisses him again, noses crushing together as they chase after deeper, deeper, Yeonjun’s tongue velvet against his. 

Yeonjun pushes off the wall and tugs him into the little empty room beside them, fumbling to slide the door shut. A flimsy, empty table topples when they stumble past the couch, feet hitting the pile of oversized pillows in the corner. Soobin drags him down, groaning when Yeonjun crawls over him to settle in his lap. He can’t seem to stop kissing him for a second, making fresh pinpricks of blood every time he sucks Yeonjun’s lip into his mouth. 

He whimpers and sucks harder, just barely enough to taste, just enough to have his whole body aching for more. With a gasp, he pulls away and buries his face in Yeonjun’s shoulder, nuzzling at his collarbone as he tries to stop shaking. He realizes his hands are clutched around Yeonjun’s ass and he wonders how long he’s been doing that. 

Yeonjun dips down and kisses the side of his neck, warm pecks as far as he can reach down the back of his shoulder. With a hazy smile, he gently lifts Soobin’s head and kisses his cheek and jaw. He giggles when he looks down to see little spots of blood where he’d kissed him and wipes it away with his thumb. 

Soobin catches his hand and licks at the smear of blood, hums in bliss and sucks his thumb into his mouth. On purpose, probably, Yeonjun grazes across one of his fangs, watching in satisfaction when Soobin’s eyes roll back in his head at the fresh flow of blood and sucks harder. 

One hand on Yeonjun’s ass, the other shoved up his shirt, he feels like he’s on the dragging incline of a roller coaster. Yeonjun kisses at Soobin’s lips around his thumb, their tongues meeting around the taste of blood, shocks shooting down to ache at the base of his spine. 

“Taste good?” 

He whimpers in response and drags one long lick across the pad of his thumb, forcing himself to look up at Yeonjun with heavy eyes. 

Yeonjun smiles and scoots further into his lap, dragging his thumb down Soobin’s lip. “Thought you didn’t like blood?” 

“I don’t.” He grasps Yeonjun’s wrist to suck at the blood beading up on his thumb, eyes shutting with a contented sigh. His phone vibrates in his pocket but it hardly even registers. Just now, he couldn’t care about anything less. 

He scoops Yeonjun up and tosses him to the pillows, kneeling around his leg. Trying to catch his breath, his gaze travels over Yeonjun’s body. His tank top is twisted up, exposing one side of his chest and ribs, tiny silver chains webbed over his warm skin. 

Soobin drags his shirt up to get a full look at them. “God,” he mutters, breathless still. He squeezes Yeonjun’s waist, silver metal biting between their skin. Tracing the chain that leads up his chest, he ignores his phone vibrating again and dips down to kiss at his stomach, soft skin and metal beneath his tongue. 

Teeth bared, he noses below Yeonjun’s ribs, hesitation as he fights against the urge that’s supposed to be natural but feels so foreign. His heart pounds, desire buzzes along his spine as he drags his tongue over soft, soft skin. Yeonjun squirms beneath him, combing through Soobin’s hair and pressing him into his belly. 

Just a little, just enough, he nips beside Yeonjun’s belly button, laving at the bit of blood that wells up. Yeonjun hums in pleasure, leg falling open when Soobin squeezes at his thigh. 

“You can bite me for real, you know.” Yeonjun laughs softly, watching him knick a little cut above the first one. 

For a second, he really considers it. It scares him enough to sit up. Eyes big, lips smudged in red, he stares down at Yeonjun. He shakes his head quickly. 

“That’s okay too,” he says, soft like he’s afraid of scaring off a stray cat, tugging Soobin back down to kiss him hard. 

Chests pressed together, Soobin sighs against his mouth when Yeonjun’s hands travel up the back of his shirt, nails dragging down his skin. The trembles have subsided but he still feels shaky, body and head hazy and over-warm like afternoon in August. Yeonjun’s kisses are so addictive, his scent, the shape of his body beneath him, eyes shifting from self assured to a something a little more lost, a little desperate when Soobin’s fingers drag over his nipple. 

Soobin kisses his cheek, mouths across the edge of his jaw, nuzzling hard at his neck with a whimper. His phone rings again and it makes Yeonjun jump and laugh a little. 

He ignores it, trying to quiet his groan into Yeonjun’s shoulder when Yeonjun slides his hand down his pants and squeezes his ass. 

Gasps between kisses, tiny whimpers when he sucks at Yeonjun’s bottom lip again, pure pleasure of his plush lips and the peculiar hunger for the trickle of blood on his tongue. Their tongues meet, Yeonjun’s fingers dig into the flesh of his ass, kisses becoming so wide and wet he feels like he might start shaking again. He drags his hand down Yeonjun’s side to squeeze at his waist, and back up to graze his thumb across his nipple again. 

His phone vibrates between them again, making both of them jump this time. Yeonjun laughs but their mouths are back together in an instant, Soobin curling his fingers through his pink hair. 

“For fucks sake,” he mutters when his phone rings again immediately after it stopped. 

He leans up and digs it out of his pocket, sitting up to answer. “Yes, can I help you,” he all but hisses. Yeonjun giggles beneath him, hands traveling up his thighs. 

Beomgyu sounds genuinely worried, which softens Soobin’s anger. “Where are you?? We’re leaving but I couldn’t find you anywhere. Did you take an uber home or something?” 

“No I’m-” Staring down at Yeonjun, hair a mess, eyes heavy with lust, body glimmering in lines of silver, mouth smeared in blood, his body lurches in desire. Wants to taste him again, even as he licks a bit of his blood from the corner of his mouth. He really doesn’t want to tell Beomgyu about this. 

“I’m just- went to Denny’s,” he blurts out, grinning despite himself when Yeonjun tips his head back to laugh silent to the ceiling. 

“Denny’s??” Beomgyu laughs. “Why were you ignoring me asshole, I called you like five times.” 

“Sorry, it- I was, eating pancakes and my phone fell under the table and so I didn’t- but the waitress noticed it and-” 

Yeonjun claps a hand over his mouth to quiet his giggles, yelping when Soobin can’t help but grin and pinch his side. 

“Anyway I’ll be home in a little bit okay? Sorry I didn’t- yeah. Bye!” He hangs up and deflates, giggling into his hands, Yeonjun finally free to laugh loud. 

He leans up on his elbows and smiles at Soobin, licking at the corner of his mouth. “Am I pancakes, then?” 

Shy now that he’s snapped out of his weird hunger trance, Soobin makes a face halfway between a smile and a pout and looks away, but there’s nowhere to look. Yeonjun all beneath him, pillows mussed from what they had just been doing. His scent is thick all around him anyway, making Soobin’s eyes flutter shut when he inhales deep. 

_Sweet as pancakes for sure,_ he thinks, but does not say. 

Yeonjun sits up and rubs his nose to Soobin’s, biting playfully at his cheek. “One more kiss before you go?” 

Soobin looks up at him, heart still drumming up into his throat as Yeonjun crawls closer. "Yeah. Yeah one... one more..." 

Or two, or three. He loses count by the time Yeonjun pulls away and murmurs goodnight. 

  
  
  
  


Despite trying to calm his jiggling legs, his knees knock together under the desk within seconds. He feels like he’s gleaming with electric lust after everything they did the night before, giddy and fighting not to get hard when he recalls it all. 

But in equal measure, he cringes, remembering how he trembled just from a tiny taste, licking at Yeonjun like a dog, so totally gone just from kissing him. Yeonjun, who has been with who knows how many vampires, vampires who didn’t act like they were too stupid to figure out how to properly drink his blood, or like it was their first time making out with someone. 

It wasn’t, but there was no way to inform Yeonjun that he had in fact made out with other people and still preserve his last shred of dignity. 

_Maybe Yeonjun will just take it as a compliment?_ He buries his face in his hands and tries not to yell. 

Fiddling his pencil between his fingers, he jumps a little when the chair beside him is pulled out. 

“Oh hey.” He tries to look relaxed and gives Yeonjun a little smile. 

“Oh hey,” Yeonjun giggles back, sliding into the chair and dropping his backpack. He turns to Soobin, eyes still glittering in a smile, knowing he’s making him shyer the longer he stares. 

Trying to think of anything to say, he nods at the mask Yeonjun is wearing. “Did you catch a cold or something?” 

A short laugh, Yeonjun shakes his head. He pulls his mask down, revealing his bottom lip bitten up and bruised, splotched red and purple. 

Stunned, all he can get out is a hushed “oh-” 

“Kiss it make it better,” he deadpans, pouting out his abused bottom lip. Eyes full of amusement when Soobin looks more even surprised than before. 

“Okay class!” The professor’s voice cuts through the din of conversations and notebooks being slapped to desks. 

He’s not sure how he does it. Quick, stealthy, Soobin pecks a kiss to Yeonjun’s lips and turns to the front of the class, trying not to grin at Yeonjun’s surprise, covered up quickly with his mask. 

The lecture drones on and he can barely even feign attention. Yeonjun’s hair is fading to a pretty pastel pink, he notices when he pretends to look out the window. Now that it's a bit shorter, Yeonjun's usual ponytail is messier, bottom layers escaping the hair tie. There's no good reason but he's smitten by the detail. It’s taking a lot of energy not to bury his face in Yeonjun’s neck and breath him in, and it’s not helping that the cream cardigan Yeonjun is wearing over nothing seems designed not to stay on his shoulder. He’s distracted all lecture, leg jiggling wildly until Yeonjun clamps his hand around his thigh and snickers. 

“Sorry,” he mutters. 

Scribbling notes, he squeezes above Soobin’s knee in response. And keeps his hand there. 

He doesn’t know how he makes it through the next 40 minutes. Not a bit of science entered his brain, of that he’s sure. Yeonjun’s fingers curled around the inside of his thigh, thumbing absently and playing with the seam of his pants as he listened to the lecture, leaning forward now and then to rest his cheek on his palm, exposing the curve of his neck down to his half-bare shoulder. 

“Sorry about your lip,” he says shyly as everyone rises and packs up their books, noisy once again. 

Yeonjun’s eyes glitter above his mask. “Lips just… bruise easy. It doesn’t hurt, you know. Part of the whole vampire deal.” 

“Yes, I know,” he says in exasperation. “I paid attention in 6th grade health class.” 

Uncomfortable though, the notion that last night he’d probably acted exactly like a 6th grade vampire that slept through every health class there was. “Still, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to- I mean, I just-” 

He frowns at the desk. How is he supposed to finish that sentence. Sorry, I just got carried away having the most erotic experience of my life. Sorry, I’ve never wanted anyone as bad as I want you. I’ve never wanted anyone else at all. 

Humiliating. Yeonjun who knows firsthand what a feeding vampire should act like, probably thinks he’s an embarrassment. A horny, inexperienced embarrassment. Cute in a pathetic way, at best. 

“Yeah. It won’t happen again,” he says, firm and soft, remembering to tear his gaze from Yeonjun’s pretty neck when he says it. 

“Why not? Do I look like I don’t want it to happen again?” Yeonjun throws his bag over a shoulder and steps closer. He tilts his head in thought, searching Soobin’s face. “Or, if it’s that you don’t want it to…” 

He shakes his head, rushing to correct that notion. “No! No, I… just that, I mean I know that you could- that you-” he stops himself, hating to sound self-deprecating. 

“That I could what?” 

He refuses to say what he’s thinking: _why me? Why me, when Yeonjun looks like that, Yeonjun who clearly wants to be with vampires, and me who doesn’t even count as one by everyone else’s definition._

“I just- am I even your type?” he says on a nervous chuckle. The most delicate way he could think to word it. 

Yeonjun laughs and pretends to consider. “Hmm, Hot? Cute? Nice? Funny? Yeah, you’re my type.” 

The smile on his face refuses to be wrestled down. “I’m not…” he says softly. 

“Are,” Yeonjun insists, jabbing a finger into his stomach. He watches Soobin stand there struggling to form words for a moment, beaming from the compliment but too shy to admit it. “Yeah. Really fucking cute,” he says, more to himself than anyone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And for the comments and kudos, which make me very happy :') Feel free to subscribe, there are more yeonbin fics coming 
> 
> I'm [themarmalade](https://twitter.com/themarmalade) on twitter too :)


End file.
